


every day of the week || johhny seo

by sugadad_dy93



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Idk i just thought of it, Idols, Trainee Days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugadad_dy93/pseuds/sugadad_dy93
Summary: kang kyuri had a promising future to debut alongside red velvet, but she saw the slim chances. she didn't think she was made for the idol world. several interactions with the rookies and seniors made it clear that she was better off attending college.though, there was one boy who tried desperately to convince her to pursue her dream. johnny wouldn't ever forget the brilliant girl that was seen running out of the study room every day of the week.





	1. audition_2007

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a very detailed story, i plan to do short stories of their past or whatevver. also i don't really know chemistry that much i barely passed with a B soooo... forgive the attempts to be smart

kyuri filmed the audition tape just for fun. it was a secret she kept to herself, away from her classmates and friends who focused so much on school. she could never tell them that she loved music while they studied the chemical solution of sodium carbonate. she loved the freedom of singing, playing the violin, just as much as she loved the restricted methods of writing the solutions to anti derivatives. 

all these were completely separate hobbies that she found were really hard to balance. she figured, _why not_? what was the harm in performing her favorite piece on the violin, only once, and then continue her studies just as her parents and friends around her pressured her to do so.

until she received the phone call later that week, on a thursday night she spent in one of the nearby libraries that held an after school programs, asking her to swing by for a live performance. they wished her a good night.

there was excitement. happiness. the same excitement and happiness she felt when the agent had approached her with a business card and proposal. the same secret she had to keep to herself because she couldn't let her peers know, then that would mean her parents would know. couldn't let her parents know, and god forbid skip the next days study class. but she had to try at least this once. she had to go, out of curiosity. 

kyuri skipped friday evenings study class. after school ended, she snuck a school violin out and took the train straight to the sm building. there were scheduled auditions, though she'd thought there would be more people. 

the next thing she knew, she was out of the building, a card in her hand again and paperwork tucked away in her backpack.

she'd passed. but how could she get her parents permission?


	2. study_2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when she meets johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i know johnny is fluent in korean  
i just think that maybe before he had to learn to brush up on his korean when he was a trainee or sm idk this fictious so i mean it aint that deep.

as one of the agreements to allow kyuri to train under the company, it was to still take her education seriously. so she still attended her after school studies, the only adjustment was that it was at the sm company building instead of the library down the street of her home.

that was another thing as well, her weekends were barely spent with friends anymore. not that she had much to begin with, or that they even did anything other than attend school events. however, she did spend a lot of time away from her home, which was a near hour train hour ride away from sm. kyuri spent her weekends, and most of her breaks here in this glass building that carried so many musical legends.

not that she saw many of the legends, or knew much of them. however, she did meet other trainees, like seulgi who was just a year older than kyuri. seulgi had definetly introduced kyuri to the world of kpop, and to familiarize oneself with who was who.

so kyuri memorized the faces of super junior, girls generation, tvxq, wonder girls and the list goes on from all the different companies. the two girls would listen to their songs almost daily when in the building together. they would practice whichever song that became a hit every month. in a way, seulgi was her first friend in the company, however the two barely saw each other, and it wasn't until they were teenagers that they would get closer.

it was after one of her dance practices that she first ran into the lanky and tall boy who would impact her life in the future. she'd first caught sight of his dark fringe when she was in the study room as usual. however, up until he came along, she was one of the only trainees that actually stayed her until near midnight finishing her homework. of course she ran into a lot of the chinese trainees and made quick introductions. 

it was only him though that caught her sight. he sat at the table in the corner, his back away from her. it was already really late at the building, and she was normally the only one at this time. however, there he was, with his tutor. 

kyuri went to her usual seat at the center, and pulled out her school supplies. it was saturday, so it meant she could pull an all-nighter to finish her math homework. it saved her some time tomorrow to focus more on vocal.

. . .

"i'm kang kyuri," she introduced herself as they both walked towards the back of the study room to put away their folders. "are you a new trainee? when did you get in?"

for a moment, the boy had stared at her in sheer horror, his mouth agape for a while. "i...i don't know?"

it took a while for kyuri to comprehend that he had just responded to her in english instead of korean. her mouth formed an "o" shape, and she nodded, with an understanding smile. she'd scrapped up the little english vocab she learned in her class. "new? here?" she made a gesture around the entire place.

he processed quikcly what she meant, which relieved kyuri since she really didn't know any other words that they could communicate with.

"yes!" he said in korean, "i am seo johnny." his eyes darted around the place. "i understand korean, but it's still...working on it." his cheeks blushed. "could you please talk slower with me?"

kyuri nodded quickly. "of course! dont ever feel bad to ask me to talk slower."


	3. studies_2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how korean school systems work so we going american high school betch

he would have to come every summer, she realized. he was from america, so she quickly figured that the only time he had to spend time training would be during his summer breaks. 

kyuri was curious about him. how was it traveling here to train as an idol? were his parents rich to be able to? was he training to be a rapper, singer, or dancer? so many questions, all she wished she could ask if she wasn't so afraid of coming off as intrusive.

and night after night, they would see each other and study in their own tables.

the company thought it would be nice to give her english and japanese lessons. sm normally promoted in japan and english was just an extra language to pick up on. it could help her in her high school. she was already pretty okay at japanese, one of her dreams was to actually study abroad in kyoto. 

after hours of notoriously going over worksheets, her english booklet started to get blurry. it was the sleep getting her, and she frustratedly dropped her pencil on the table and leaned back with a sigh. although she knew that learning english could help her a lot, she really really detested how inverse it was to korean and japanese. honestly, she was starting to have her doubts about even taking english in school, but she knew this class could be really beneficial. 

"are you studying english?" johnny's quiet voice said.

kyuri looked up from her sprawled position over the table. his eyes were looking at her humorously and a little smile tilted his lips at the corner.

she nodded. "yeah, the tutor gave me these exercises. i've been putting them off for a while..."

"it helps to say it out loud, you know?." johnny's fingers played with his pencil. "do you need help with anything? i could help."

kyuri didn't want to address it verbally, but she noticed how his korean improved. he didn't stutter at all. if he could perfect it less than a year...

"yes, please!" kyuri gushed and picked up her stuff quickly. she sat across him, and ignored his startled look. "you see, here? I don't know how to pronounce the r and l. i mix them together. and here...the grammar...and i have some vocabulary too..."

and for that hour, johnny was really quick to help her with her troubles. he would ask her to speak it out loud with him and write down everything they said. the vocab, he drew pictures of each word and said to flash card them and look at them every day. 

"it helps to speak with other people too, practice and all," he said "i had my mom and dad to speak korean with. but i'm still new at honorifics and slang."

kyuri perked at that. after all the help he gave her at the expense of nothing...

"i can help you with that!" she said a little to enthusiastic. "oh, sorry, i didn't mean to be loud."

johnny broke out to a smile. "it's okay, i was actually going to ask."

she beamed at him from across the scatter of paper. "really? well, we can hang out, right? and help each other in the study room..."

"yeah, that sounds good. what's your schedule?" 

at first she was confused, because they're schedule was the same for their studies. but she quickly caught on. "oh! i only have practices on wednesday to saturday and the rest of the week i only have to come to the study room.

johnny nods. "I do too, but not on the weekends..."

"so that leaves sundays," kyuri declares. "okay, sunday we can take a train to hongdae or downtown to stick close to the building... you live in the dorms right?"

johnny nods. "yeah. do you?"

"yes. so then, we can meet in the lobby, right? maybe early?"

"you don't have to ask your parents?" johnny asks. "you seem like you've done this a lot."

"oh I have! mostly with seulgi. but they'll most likely not ever know"

johnny said something in english that she couldn't understand. he caught himself and laughed a little, a little one that shook his shoulders. "Rebel," he clarified with a teasing tone. "you're sneaking out."

kyuri grinned. "can't sneak out if--"

"johhny? kyuri?" a voice jolted them from their conversation. they turned to look at who spoke, which was seulgi. she was covered in sweat from head to toe. "you're still studying?"

"...no," kyuri said after a while. "we were just finishing. did you finish practice?" johhny and she began to collect their papers. 

"yeah, yeri just began today. I think you'll see her tomorrow with irene. i'll see you in the dorm, yes?"

kyuri nodded and turned over to johhny. "that's seulgi, just so you know. and yeri our youngest trainee so far."

he nodded and took mental note of their names. "lobby, sunday?"

"at nine!"


End file.
